Wishes come true
by Ariella Raven Clearwater
Summary: What if Bella wished that she never met the Cullens, she was Embry's imprint, also that she was from LaPush, she looked different and she had twin? But gets more? an abusive, abandoning father, a murdered mother, five older brothers and there all mutants along with her and her twin. on hold!


Wishes come true

What if Bella wished that she never met the Cullens, she was an imprint, also that she was from LaPush, she looked different and she twin? But gets more?

Couples: wolves are Paul, Sam, Jared, and embry as of now (no Jacob I don't like him. I can't remember the others sorry if I can I will put them in, so sorry again)

Paul-sage

Jared-Kim

Embry-Bella

Sam- Emily

Chapter 1: the wish, fist day of school and pet shopping:

All they ever do is call me 'leech lover'! GOD I wish I never met the fucking Cullens first! Well I wish I never knew them at all! I wish I could go back to my fist day and change it all. Actually I wish I was from LaPush! Looked different and had a twin! Oh and while im wishing for shit I wish I was embry's imprint but that's never going to fucking happen! Whatever time to take my ass to bed!

"Bella twin sister dear, time to wake up for school! Were going to public school today for the first time, belly come on. Don't make me go get Uncle Billy ISABELLA MARIE BLACK GET UP! UNCLE BILLY!" I heard someone say then scream! Wait TWIN sister, first twins in LaPush history? I know this is not a dream so my wishes come true; wait im going to be embry's imprint? O.M.G! All I have to do is act like I don't know anything of the supernatural. Isabella Marie BLACK? UNCLE Billy? Omg

"Sis im up" I mumbled, hoping she would let me sleep. I really didn't want to go to school.

"Up now sissy, why do we do this every morning?" she asked then walked away, and then I felt something wet hit me I screeched. She just giggled and ran as I chased after her.

"Okay, okay enough goofing off babe we have to get ready to get to our fist day of school! You get the shower first!" she yelled running to what I guess would be my room. Then I noticed this house is exactly like the one Charlie lived in the only difference is the colors and that it's in LaPush. Charlie's room is now my room and my old room is an animal room? I know she doesn't live here. Fuck; what is her name?

"hello Bella, babe what's up?" she asked looking worried in front of me, she had very long curly black hair, her spiral curls went to her hips and her bangs where a straight full fringe. Her round thin face was clear, and tan. Her eyes where a gorgeous shade of blue-grey. She had a tattoo on her shoulder that said 'I love my twin Bella, 4ever and always' in small elegant script.

"Oh nothing just wondering what our day was going to be like, nothing to worry about doll" I said with a grin.

"Doll?" she asked then said "I like it! I call you babe all the time so it's about time you called me something besides sage!" she said. Oh her name is sage.

"Okay, im going to the shower. What are we wearing?" I asked

"Where something, you know what I will pick it out, you just go get showered I will put it on the counter for you" she said almost jumping.

When I got to the bathroom what I saw in the full length mirror surprised me. I was short about 4'10", thin, and had a nice round face that looked identical to my sisters. Blue-grey eyes, my hair was straight, went to about mid-back and I had a full fringe. I looked identical to my twin except I had straight hair hers was curly. I had the same tattoo but it said sage. I got a quick shower. I got out and looked at what she picked out black ripped skinny jeans, grey 4 inch ankle heeled boots, black tank top, grey 'asking Alexandria' hoodie.

"Doll your turn" I yelled and walked back to my room.

She comes out of the bathroom in grey ripped skinny jeans, 4inch black ankle boots, grey tank top and black 'Marilyn Manson' hoodie.

"Let's go do our hair and make-up babe" she said then walked back to the bathroom with me following her. She wore black eye shadow with thick black eyeliner, and some mascara. I was wearing grey eye shadow, thin eyeliner with thick mascara. We both put our hair into messy buns.

"Let's go to uncle b's" I said, she started giggling

"Nice nickname! Why didn't we think of it earlier" she asked as she grabbed my hand and we walked toward the door. And we walked next door to Billy's house. We just walked in

"Sure sweets, just come on in make yourselves at home" he said laughing

"We are" we both said seriously then started giggling

"I have some guests so. be. Nice. Got it?" He said

"Yes" we both sighed out

"What are you two doing here though?" he asked curiously

"ice-cream" we both said hyper

"You don't need it but, what kind?" he asked us

We looked at each other then said "chocolate"

"Come on lets go join everyone else" sage said as we walked to the living room holding hands.

"No we have to get to school!" I said

"Oh yeah come on! You just want to go see josh and surprise him" sage said

"Yes, yes I do" then I got a random memory of a boy, he was cute saying he loved me and stuff like that. He must be my boyfriend then I started to feel love when I thought about him.

"You know I still don't like him. He was and I think he still is the LaPush man whore" said sage quietly as we walked back over and got on the motorcycle.

"Im starting to think your right" I said

"Why the change of heart?" she asked curiously

"Just a bad feeling" I said looking down felling like I was going to cry

"Hey, babe it will be okay. If he is cheating on you I will smash his face in so bad that nobody will recognize him. Not even his parents okay?" she said, I just giggled a little at what she said

When we got to the school everyone was looking at us, I noticed the wolves looking at us also. Then some guy come up to us.

"Hello ladies, how about you me tomorrow night. How dose 8 sound?" he said in a 'seductive' voice

Me and sage looked at each other and bust out laughing, I could hear the wolves laughing also.

"How dose walk away before I break your ugly ass face sound?" I asked

"oh honey you want me" he said then smacked my ass before I could do or say anything sage punched him breaking nose and making it break, now he and everyone else looked scared at the look on my sisters face.

"if you, hell if anyone touches my sister like that without her permission again I will do a hell of a lot worse, got it" she asked the boy in front of us holding his nose. He nodded and ran off. Out of the corner if my eye I saw the wolves laughing two out of the four rolling on the ground.

"Lets go inside, come on, damn it! Fucking move your ass" sage said

"I wanted to break his face!" I wined and pouted

"Awe, you look adorable. Wait am I being vain because you look like me? Fuck it were both adorable, now lets go inside I doubt people are going to be hitting on us which by the way is a plus" she said in one breathe which made me look at her funny as she was breathing hard "what?" she asked when she noticed me looking at her funny.  
"Breathe bitch breathe" I said with a smirk that make her giggle and roll her eyes.

A girl walked up to us she was about half a foot taller then us. "Hi im Kim" she said

"Hi, im Bella your pretty! Oh your blush is so adorable. You look so nice. Were going to be great friends" I gushed out in one breathe which made them both start giggling "what?" I asked confused

"Breathe bitch breathe" sage said with a smirk, I just rolled my eyes.

"You two are funny; I have never really had any friends. I was always shy to talk to anyone but I don't know I decided to talk to you two" she said blushing looking down shyly. We both walked up to he and hugged her but we only come up to about her shoulder.

"So any crushes?" sage asked

"I have a major crush on Jared Tinsel" she said blushing.

"Who" we both asked

"Him" she said blushing like crazy when she pointed out one of the wolves, they where looking at us.

"Oh, cute" me and sage said.

"So are you guys seeing anyone?" she asked us

"Nope" sage said

"Yes, josh Lynx" I said shyly

"But he's been making out with Lauran from forks for like months and sleeping with anyone he can!" she said clearly pissed off.

"Can I kill 'em" sage said, I could almost see her plotting there deaths in her head.

"Go for it" I said emotionless

"Ha the game starts now" she said walking towards josh we here in hearing range to hear them talk

"Hello Joshua" sage almost snarled out

"Oh hello sage" he purred

"Run" she said shortly

"What" he said looking scared

She was looking at the floor when she said "make this more fun for me" she looked up at him, looked him straight in the eyes and said "run"

He started backing away slowly. She just flashed a grin when he took off running. "1… 2… 3" and she took off after him.

About 30 seconds later I looked at Kim and said "lets go see how bad she hurt the fucking dickhead"

"Eh, sure" she said shrugging then putting her arm around my shoulders and walking towards where she ran. I could tell the wolves where following us.

When we got there I saw blood coming from his nose and mouth. He was begging her to stop; I took some pity on him and saw some teachers yelling telling her to stop but nobody could get her to. "Sage, Babe, stop before you kill him. Come on hons" I said she stopped looked at me; everyone looked scared like she was going to hit me. She walked to me slowly and said "fine, you ruined my fun. You owe me, were going out tonight. Your welcome to join us and you can stay over at one of our houses"

"Is that going to be okay with your parents?" Kim asked shyly because everyone was watching us.

"We live alone honey so yea" we both said

"Omg. That's your new pet name! Mine is doll, bells is babe and yours can be honey!" sage squeaked it was so funny

"Okay" Kim said with a grin

"Sorry about her, you get used to the schizophrenic ways" I said giggling a little, as the bell rang

"Shit we have to go to the office!" we both said

"I will take you" Kim said

"Thank you honey" we both said and giggled

"You know that's really weird when you do that" Kim said

"We know" we said aging, Kim just giggled

"So where are we going later?" she asked us, we looked at each other then said "beach"

"I don't own a bikini" she said shyly

"We do" we said

By now we her at the office.

"Hello im Bella black and my sister sage. We need our schedules" I said politely

"Ok yes. Miss Kim why are you here?" she asked our honey

"I was hoping to show them around" she said looking down

"Okay I was going o call you anyway. You all have the same schedules" she said with a smile

"Thank you" we all there said and walked out.

"What first" me and sage asked

"We have History but lets go to our lockers which are beside each other!" Kim squeaked out

I looked at my schedule

1. History

2. Math

3. Science

4. Art

5. Spanish

6. Lunch

7. Gym

8. English

Sounds like a fun time.

Skipping to lunch. Today has been fun; people don't really talk to us. The wolves keep watching us its weird, its like they know something. The three of us sit down on a window table, watching the birds on the abnormally sunny day.

"So babe, what are we doing later today?" Kim asked after we got done eating

"I don't know honey, doll any ideas" I asked

"No" sage said

"Babe, Doll we have to get to gym now" Kim said.

"Ma'am yes ma'am" me and sage said sarcastically

"No sarcasm needed ladies" Kim scolded both of us

"Are we amusing?" me and sage asked

"How do you do that" Kim asked

"We don't know" we both said

"Anyway move your asses" she said

Skipping until after school

Sage and I where at our motorcycle when Kim come running up. "Guys where do you live?" she asked embarrassed

"The house beside Uncle Billy's house; honey. The grey one" I said

"I live on the other side of uncle b's house so meet us at b's house" sage said

"Bye doll, Babe. Love you guys" she said the kissed our cheeks blushing

"Love you too honey" we said blowing a kiss.

When we got to our house Kim was already there talking to uncle b on the porch. He had a huge snake in a glass moving cage, a big iguana in another one. They all had sage on them; there was a smaller one with a smaller snake in it that said Bella bee on it. I always wanted a pet snake but was never allowed.

"Happy 17th birthday my darlings, I just with your father didn't abandoned you the moment your mother past on twelve years ago. Well sweethearts I have had people working on your pets rooms for the past three days and they are finally finished s lets take a look shall we? Oh sage I had your basement redone so you can have more pets" Billy said.

"Thank you Uncle Billy!" sage squeaked jumping.

"So Monday is pet day and I don't have a pet or anything for a pet. Could you help me?" Kim asked shyly

"YES!" sage and I screamed.

"First let's go take care of ours" I said, they both nodded.

We walked up into my house, we went to what used to be my bedroom but now it was about half the size and it had a medium size glass panel it the front with sliding doors that lock. Inside was the most realistic setting I have ever seen. It was gorgeous. There was a hole and another tank below it and a little door to put the food into the bottom tank. The room was dark green with light green trimming, carpet, and ceiling. There was a door that had a ton of snake stuff and a freezer with frozen foods. It was beautiful in there. I picked up the ball python in put it in the terrarium and locked the cage.

We then walked over to sage's house.

Sage and I both picked up a cage; took them down stairs. There was two doors, one said 'iguana Kingdome' the other said 'Python Junction'. I set the huge python down then we walked into the iguana room. It had a glass wall and a glass door on the inside. There was a closet room full of vitamins, supplements and there was fresh food and vegetables in a refrigerator. Inside of the glass it looked like a rainforest and had plants and rain inside. It looked beautiful. There where vines and plants everywhere and a pond with a waterfall filter hooked up to a water hose. There where heating and a sun simulator thing above it. She let hells out and then walked with her into the room. She then walked out of the room and shut/locked the door behind her.

Then we waked out of the room. She picked up the carry cage and walked into the snake room. It was like mine but it had four, only three had the sliding front glass the other one had a flip up lid above them. One tank said 'python' the others said 'saltwater fish', 'leopard gecko' and 'hermit crabs'. They had nothing in them, only the python one had stuff in it. There was a door that had all the stuff for the other animals in it. The room itself was black but the tanks lit up different colors when you turn the light off. She put the snake in the terrarium and locked it.

"Come on honey, lets go find the perfect animal for you!" sage said bouncing.

"YAY" I squeaked out, grabbing both of there hands running for Kim's car.

"fist let go to the pet store so you can choose what pet you want then we can go to the pound or a local breeder and get whatever you picked" sage said

"Okay" Kim said excitedly

We talked a lot on the way to the pet store about what animal she wanted. She said she wanted a fish. She then got $700 worth of stuff and then we picked out a 90 gallon tank that come with the stand, light, and hood. We went back to the fish.

"What size fish did you want honey?" I asked

"Saltwater, a lot of small fish and a seahorse" Kim said

"How about we go to your house and we will set it up?" sage asked

"Okay! Oh I live alone also, just thought you should know" Kim said

"Okay" we said

After we got to her house and set everything up put the water in and fixed it up, we went to the 'seawater fish breeder' the guys name was Alexander.

"Hey sage we don't have your special breed order yet" Alex said

"No need, kimmi here wants a seahorse, 4 clown fish and two regales" sage said

"Sure come on back and I will show you the tanks." Alex said.

"Oh honey look at this one, its blue purple and black" sag said.

When we got done there we went back to Kim's house.

"Guys im going home and to bed, love you" sage said walking to us hugging us and giving us a kiss on the cheek.

"Night doll, night honey" I said giving Kim a hug and walking to the door

"Bye, love you guys also" Kim said quietly

When I got home I went straight to be and thought 'wow I can't wait for tomorrow'

A/n. so what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Opinions? Review!


End file.
